


Matchmaker

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [32]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandy gets closer to her boyfriend while bringing Lance and Mary closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

“Psst. Hey.” Mandy looked in the direction of the voice that had called her and frowned at the large boy sitting on the barrel. The kitten next to him was really cute, though.

“Yes?” said Mandy. What weird errand would this guy have for her?

“You’re a girl, right?” asked the boy.

“Yes,” said Mandy. “But I have a boyfriend.” She still called Walter every chance she got, and he called her when he had some free time.

“Well, uh, that might make things a little more difficult, then,” said the boy, leaning back on the barrel. He drummed his fingers on his leg. “See, I want to know how to impress a girl.”

“Well, I might be able to help,” said Mandy. “Which girl are we talking about?”

“She’s a real pretty blonde girl wearing a helmet and a shirt,” said the boy. “She was in the village yesterday and I said hi to her but she didn’t really talk to me.”

“I’ll ask around,” said Mandy. “And I’ll figure out how to help you impress her. See, it’s easier to impress a girl if you know a little about her. You don’t want to give her something if she’s allergic to it or hates it, after all.”

“Yeah, good idea,” said the boy. “I’m Lance, by the way.”

“I’m Mandy,” said Mandy. She smiled at Lance and then left, headed for the winery.

The girls around the manor weren’t much help, until she got to Pauline.

“Oh yeah, my sister Mary was in Silverglade Village the other day. Maybe it was her,” said Pauline. “Oh, it’d be so cute if she got a girlfriend.”

“I’m asking for a friend,” said Mandy. “Seriously, I have a boyfriend. See?” She scrolled through the pictures on her phone until she found one of herself and Walter where she wasn’t showing her teeth.

“Huh, so you do,” said Pauline. “Well, good luck, then!”

“Wait. Mary does like guys, doesn’t she?” asked Mandy.

“Oh yeah. I mean, I think so. She sometimes talks about people she likes but I mostly hang out at the manor,” said Pauline.

“Alright, I’ll go and ask her,” said Mandy.

Halfway to Fort Pinta, in the Fields of Gold, Mandy’s phone rang and she pulled up Lemonpepper to answer it.

“Hi, Mandy.” The voice on the other end of the phone sent butterflies through her stomach and a grin spreading across her face.

“Hi, Walter,” said Mandy. “How are you?”

“Oh, you know. Lonely,” said Walter. Mandy could just picture her boyfriend, sitting on the fence of one of the paddocks or on a hay bale. His voice was steady, so he couldn’t have been moving around.

“Aww. Well, I haven’t been allowed into Epona yet,” said Mandy, fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt instead of her hair. “But as soon as I get there, I’m heading straight to the bunker and finding the time portal home.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Walter. “Where are you now?”

“Fields of Gold,” said Mandy. “But if you want, we can kind of meet up later. Like, stand in the same place at different times.”

“And in different timelines,” said Walter. “Your mum explained all about the portal to me and how the timelines work.”

“Did she?” asked Mandy. “Why?”

“Because I was missing you and curious,” said Walter. He shifted, and Mandy heard the subtle crunching of hay beneath him.

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask her about me,” said Mandy. “Like, the selkie part and all the rest.”

“She gave me a lecture on the selkie part,” said Walter. “Remember when we first started dating?”

“Oh, gosh. Which mum?” asked Mandy, blushing and ducking her head.

“Both,” said Walter. “But your Soul Rider mum gave me more of a ‘if you break her heart I’ll break every bone in your body’ talk. Your siren mum… was a lot more blunt.”

“Dammit, mum,” Mandy muttered.

“My mum also talked to your parents,” said Walter with a chuckle. “She told them, in no uncertain terms, that you’d better not eat me or otherwise try to maim me.”

Mandy laughed, imagining their reactions to that. Walter laughed with her, and it warmed her heart to hear his laughter through the phone and imagine his body shaking with it. Maybe his hair would fall in his eyes, and she’d lean over to brush it away. But she couldn’t.

“I miss you,” said Mandy, sobering. “I really do.”

“I know,” said Walter. “I miss you too. We should Facetime later.”

“Yeah, later,” said Mandy. “I have a few more things to do today but I’ll call you when I get back to my room at the inn.”

“Okay,” said Walter. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” said Mandy, and smiled for a while after ending the call. She almost knew what it had felt like for her parents now, but at least she could still talk to her boyfriend despite the worlds separating them.

While she brought Lance and Mary closer together, Mandy Facetimed her boyfriend every night when she got back to the inn and always fell asleep with a smile on her face and her phone clutched to her chest. The other islanders noticed her good mood, especially her mother in this time.

“You look awfully chipper,” said Alex when she saw Mandy ride past at the winery.

“Yeah! I have a boyfriend in my own time,” said Mandy, and smiled. “He’s so sweet. We’ve been Facetiming every night and talking on the phone when he gets a spare moment.”

“You’d better be keeping those Facetimes innocent,” said Alex.

“Mama!” Mandy whined, blushing. “That’s so weird, the you from my time said that too when I mentioned it.”

“We’re the same person,” said Alex. “I know what most teenagers get up to with screens and you know how mothers are with their daughters.”

“I have two mothers so of course I know,” said Mandy. She rode away blushing to deliver the jelly hearts to Mary.

Finally, Lance decided to ask Mary on a date.

“But what should I write?” asked Lance, holding out a pen and notepad to her. “Can you help me?”

“I’ll ask someone about it,” said Mandy. She rode away a little and pulled out her phone to dial her Aunt’s number. Lisa wasn’t her real aunt, but the Soul Riders were called a sisterhood and it was an affectionate title for the older woman.

“Well, that’s a number I don’t see often,” said Lisa when she answered the phone. “Evie is out wooing a vampire.”

“I know, and I’m not calling for her anyway,” said Mandy. “I need help to write a love letter. Not for me, for a friend. He’s trying to ask out a girl.”

“Well then, you asked the right girl,” said Lisa. “Hey Louisa, come over here.”

“The cat is asleep,” said Louisa, and Mandy giggled.

“Fine then, I’ll come to you,” said Lisa. “Mandy wants to know how to write a love letter from a guy to a girl. He’s trying to ask her out.”

“Aww, so sweet,” said Louisa. “Wait, I remember this one! Lance and Mary, right?”

“Yep,” said Mandy. “So, what do you suggest?”

“Roses are red, violets are blue, if I ask you on a date, will you say I do?” said Louisa.

“Ugh, that’s so cheesy,” said Mandy. “It sounds more like a marriage proposal.”

“It worked for me,” said Louisa.

“Yes it did,” said Lisa.

“Alright, alright, fine,” said Mandy, and wrote it down. “I’ve got to get back to work now but I might talk to you again.”

“You probably will,” said Louisa. “Bye, Mandy.”

The sweater that Lance and Mary gave Mandy as thanks for her help was very cute and comfy. Mandy made sure to wear it as she sat down in front of her brand new laptop computer that night. As soon as she got Walter’s Skype call, she eagerly clicked the ‘accept’ button and hoped that her hair looked nice.

“Hi,” said Walter, and Mandy beamed at the sight of him. A computer screen did much more justice to his beautiful face, his dark hair flopped over his forehead, and the smile that he gave her. “That’s a really nice sweater.”

“Thank you,” said Mandy, glancing down at it for a moment. She looked back up to see Walter grinning like she had earlier. He blushed when he saw her looking at him. “I got it for helping two sweethearts find love. And that gave me the idea for this dinner date.” She had a plate of food in front of her between her and the laptop, and she could see Walter’s own plate in front of him. At least now the smell of raw fish wouldn’t deter him from his own meat and vegetables.

“So, I take it that your day was good?” asked Walter.

“Yes,” said Mandy. She grabbed a bite of fish, eating it daintily as her mother had taught her. “How was your day?”

“Great, except for when a water trough broke and drenched me,” said Walter. Mandy giggled.

“It’s a pity that I missed that,” said Mandy, and then giggled again when Walter nearly choked on a bean.

“I need to have you over for a family dinner one night,” said Walter. “Or lunch, since I know that your parents aren’t exactly comfortable with you leaving the bunker. You’d have to eat cooked food, though.”

“I am part human,” said Mandy. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Dad might put his foot in his mouth, though,” said Walter. He blushed, but Mandy just shrugged.

“Doesn’t bother me,” said Mandy. She finished off her meal and then pushed her plate away. “So let’s do it, then.”

“You’d better not be talking about sex!” an older female voice shouted, and both of them rolled their eyes with a smile.

“I can’t get her pregnant over the internet, mum!” Walter called, and Mandy laughed.

“You should ask your parents about it later,” said Mandy. “And I’ll ask mine. We can do it when we get back.”

“Walter Goldspur!” Mandy laughed again as an irate Isolde made her way into Walter’s bedroom.

“Ma, we’re just talking about setting up a dinner date,” said Walter.

“Yes, Mrs Goldspur, we were,” said Mandy. “When I get back, we can have a dinner date. Or lunch date. One with the whole family.”

“That’s a very sweet idea,” said Isolde, calming down now that she knew that her son wasn’t about to engage in lewd acts over the internet. “Loke had one with my family after the whole chicken incident. It’s very nice, if a bit awkward.”

“Thank you for agreeing to it,” said Mandy. “It won’t be for a while but you don’t have to worry about serving raw fish. Both mum and I can and do eat normal human food.”

“Still a bit strange that my son is dating a mythical creature but alright,” said Isolde. “I’ll keep that in mind. Walter, I’ll let you get back to your call now. But you can’t stay up too late, farm duties wait for nobody.”

“I know, ma,” said Walter. When Isolde left the room, he relaxed.

“Well, that was a bit awkward,” said Mandy, and giggled. “I should probably let you go, huh?”

“Yeah,” said Walter. “Sorry about mum.”

“Mine would be the same,” said Mandy. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Same time tomorrow?” asked Walter.

“Yes,” said Mandy, and grinned. “Goodnight, Walter. I love you.”

“Love you more,” said Walter. Mandy leaned over and kissed the camera, feeling foolish, but then blushed and giggled when Walter did the same.


End file.
